Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and device for preparing bones of cerebral cranium using PEEK (polyether ether ketone).
Description of the Related Art
Typically, skull defects are repaired using a titanium mesh plate which has high strength, excellent biocompatibility and is non-toxic. However, titanium does corrode after implantation.
A composite consisting of polymethyl methacrylate (PMMA), a biological carbon fiber or glass fiber, and hydroxyapatite powder or β-tricalcium phosphate powder has been used for the preparation of artificial bones of cerebral cranium by multi-layer cladding and heat pressing. However, these materials are also thought to pose dangers after implantation.
PEEK resin features excellent mechanical performance, good self-lubrication, chemical corrosion resistance, stable insulation performance, flame retardancy, peel resistance, irradiation resistance, X rays permeability, hydrolysis resistance, and easy processing. The mechanical performance of PEEK resin is similar to that of aluminum alloy.
Typically, PEEK for use as human implantation material is processed using mechanical cold method which results in over 70% waste. Thus, conventionally-processed PEEK implantation material is highly priced.